1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle heating appliance, in particular an auxiliary or additional heating appliance, having a fuel supply for supplying a liquid fuel to a combustion device, in particular to a fuel nozzle, and having a remotely controllable valve disposed in the fuel supply. The invention further relates to a vehicle having such a heating appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 195 45 677 A1 a fuel-operated vehicle heating appliance with atmospheric vaporizing burner is known, in which there is disposed in a fuel line a check valve, which is open during operation of the heating appliance. The check valve is a remotely controllable on-off shutoff valve. Alternatively, as a check valve, a spring-loaded pressure valve may be used, which is biased counter to the feed direction of the fuel but is not remotely controllable. The check valve is intended to prevent bubble formation and empty vaporization of the fuel line. The use of a remotely controllable on-off shutoff valve may lead to a safety-critical overpressure in the fuel line. The use of a spring-loaded pressure valve always entails a specific minimum pressure upstream of the valve if fuel is to be pumped through the latter.
From DE 195 26 003 A1 a heating appliance is known, in which fuel is pumped by a pressure-controlled fuel pump through a fuel line to a burner. Disposed in the fuel line is a solenoid valve, which forms a throttling point and offers the flowing fuel a resistance, which rises superproportionally as the flow volume increases. Here too, in the closed state of the solenoid valve an overpressure situation may arise in the fuel line.
From DE 44 15 513 A1 and DE 197 24 502 C1 heating appliances are known, in which electrically controllable valves are provided in combination with an accumulator so that, independently of the pressure supplied by a pump, a reliable delivery of fuel to the burner is guaranteed.
The underlying object of the invention is to provide a vehicle with a heating appliance, with which safety-critical situations are substantially avoided and, in particular, evaporative emission of fuel from an open fuel line is reduced.